I Care You
by Yile
Summary: He always said that he hadn't loved him now, but he never thought of separation.


The day in China is Mid-Autumn Festival and in fact it is my mom's birthday:)

I translated this fiction to celebrate this day and wish everyone will be happy.

I have try my best .Just enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I was the time when the marriage relationship between Arthur and Wang Yao was tension.<p>

Because of that, Arthur was not willing to stay at home, and gradually he became a bar regulars of his old friend Francis' bar.

He went the bar so often that even Francis started worried about him. After all, Yao and Arthur were his precious friends, Francis wouldn't glad to see the couple who were wished in the church end up divorcing.

But every time Francis persuaded his friends. What replied him was "I haven't loved him now and I haven't care him at all! If you talk about him again, I will never talk to you, frog!" And then Arthur would accost with the girls of the bar, leaving Francis signing helpless.

* * *

><p>Once, it was half-past twelve at night. Francis sent Arthur home. At that time, he had drunk.<p>

Frances threw his firend who was badly drunk to his wife. After sighing again, he left on his own. And then Yao wanted to help her husband go to the bedroom to change his clothes.

But Arthur was unwilling to cooperate with his wife and wave his fist: "I haven't loved you now and I haven't care you at all now!"

Yao simled helpless but soft, seeing his husband who was making such a stupid thing puerile and thinking: "Ah, how he could drink so much knowing hiself would be badly drunk. Maybe I should take a photo of him to laugh at Mr. Gentleman in the future."

Now Yao was more relaxed that he did in a few days age.

"Listen, I haven't loved you now!I haven't care of you now!" The drunk man said that for second time.

Yao ignored him without thinking, he took up her husband's shoulder hard, saying: "I know aru, you always say that aru. Now You, Cold down please!"

The blowing smell of alcohol made Yao want to vomit. Yao glared at Arthur and said:"You actually drunk so much... "

Suddenly, a voice sounded in his ear loudly: "Stop controling me! I haven't loved you now and I haven't cared you at all!"

This was the third time when Arthur said that in this day.

Yao started to become unhappy, thinking of the quarrel before Arthur going out today. Finally Yao said with a bit sadness :"Well, Well, Mr. Kirkland, we will divorce tomorrow, Okay? So be quite please aru!"

Bacchanalian froze for a moment and frowned .Of course, it was just a second everyone couldn't see. It just liked a childish revenge- Arthur rudely pushed his wife, suddenly opened the wine cooler,took an expensive wine. With the power no idea where it was form, Arthur opened the wine and filled his mouth with the wine.

The wine Arthur picked up made Yao's face pale. He screamed: "Ah! That is the collection of Francis aru! Stop drinking fool! How can I explain it tomorrow aru!"

But the man ignored his wife's words and kept drinking as if he was drinking water.

Yao didn't have any time to be sad. He made up his mind and then a hand-knifed down.

A scream sounded.

Well, the world quiet down now aru.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to husband who were taller than himseft for Yao. After carrying his husband to bedroom step by step, Yao had been covered with sweat. But Yao had little time to have a rest, he had to find out the pyjamas for Arthur.<p>

As he turned around,he saw his husband had waked up. Although he still some stumbled. Yao was surprised by Arthur's body.

Anyhow, Yao dressed Arthur pyjamas. When Yao took off Arthur clothes , he muttered: "Arthur is a fool. But in fact, the most stupid person is me. How could I become this fool's wife."

Yao carefully looked at her husband's face and he couldn't help reaching out to touch the golden hair and thick eyebrows. Finally, he smiled bitterly. The look of his husband was so peaceful that it made Yao feel peaceful but sad:"When this fool wake up, the cute look will disappear aru. He will show an impatient look aru."

Suddenly, Arthur reached out and put Yao into his arms.

Yao was shocked by Arthur's action and his heart suddenly when he thought that he may be mistaken as a bar girl, he become angry. Beside smell of alcohol on his husband made him a bit dizzy then he said: "I hate your smell aru."

"You shouldn't drink too much! It is not good for you aru! You know, you recent report showed that your body is not as more healthy as before." Yao said that sternly and finally he added that gently: "You shouldn't drink too much even if you haven't loved me now aru..."

The man who had totally drunk wasn't seem to hear what Yao said. He just stuck to hugging Yao and lie down into bed.

Yao struggled for a minute, but finally he gave up, he quietly said: "I haven't love you now and I haven't care about you at all, aru. If you like, we can divorce tomorrow. Is it really necessary to drink so much? It will hurt you body."

Finally, Yao said to his mind: "If this word could be said so easily, it would be good."

Yao looked at Arthur who had been blowing asleep. He sighed with helpless and he let him face close to his husband's chest, frowning into a sleep with his eyebrows wrinkled.

* * *

><p>The first ray of sunshine came into the bedroom. Arthur opened his eyes. Because he drank too much last night, his head ached to die.<p>

After he could see clearly, he surprised to find himself holding his wife. When he wanted to let Yao, he felt the tremble of little body through the clothes. At that time, he could see clearly the long black hair and beautiful face of his wife in his arm. But why his eyebrows wrinkle so tightly. Is he having a bad dream?

Somehow, the burst of heartache poured and took place of his heart. He recall Yao's words:

"Well, Well, Mr. Kirkland, we will divorce tomorrow, Okay? So be quite please aru!"

"I also haven't loved you now and I haven't be care of you at all aru. So we can divorce tomorrow aru."

* * *

><p>Why did you say that? Why do you say such a thing?<p>

He bit his lip and lost in silence for a long time. Then he whispered near Yao's ear with voice trembling and choking:

"Fool, how could you date say those words! I didn't feel afraid of what you said,of course ..."

The blond head rubbed Yao's neck, holding his wife's with his hands tightly. His eyebrows closed tightly.

Why he want person in his arm keep sleeping like that! And they will leave each other.

From now on, you are not allowed to say that you no longer love me. Beacuse this can only be my privilege, and you just have the right of staying with me.

So don't leave me, okay? We will always be together right?

Oh My dear, let me off! I think that I still care you.

End


End file.
